goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Land
Go!Animate Land was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed to Vyond Land in 2018. Commericals 1997-1999 In honor of the 10th anniversary of Vyond Land, Vyond Land Resort opens as GoAnimate Land Resort and many new rides opened. 1999-2000 Construction for Men in Black Attraction happened after Dreamflight shut down,South Park Attraction opened, and Aquazone an opening day attraction in 1987 closed to make room for Coke Soak. 2000-2001 Men in Black: Alien Attack opens. 2001-2002 Halloween Horror Nights began,Wild Wild West closed to make way for Thomas Land, Nickelodeon Blast Zone, Rugrats stage show, Animal Planet Live, and Coke Soak open. 2002-2003 15th anniversary celebration, Dora Land opened, Go!Animate Stars on Parade premieres on April 6, 2002. 2003-2004 , Construction for Thomas Land began and Hello Kitty's Fashion Ave opens 2004-2005, The Alvin Show closed in August of 2004 to make room for Fear Factor Live while The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera and Startoons close on October 20, 2004. 2005-2007 Nicktoons Attraction opens on April 11, 2005 replacing The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera. Fear Factor replaced The Alvin Show, new rides opened, and the GoPremium pass is introduced on New Years Eve for guests to skip the lines and enjoy other attractions at their wait. 2007-2008 Kongfrontation closes in a closing ceremony on September 8 and Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade opens 2008-2009 Disaster!, Eric Vision 4-D, Thomas Land, and La Adventura de Azul were added. 2009-2010 The Quick-Entry service (similar to Disney's FastPass) is introduced on June 25, 2009 replacing the GoPremium pass along with Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride which opened the same day. 2010-2013 Dora 4-D, new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. 2013-2014 Planet Snoopy opened on January 4, 2013,Dora's Best Friends Adventure, Simpons Ride,T3mple 4D,Henry and June's Dance Fancy were added. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World. 2016-2018, Construction for Race Through New York began Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added.Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie bumper cars were repainted in March of 2016 2014-2016, Race Through New York opens on April 6, 2017. 2018-present Jurassic World area opens on Febuary 19, 2018, GoAnimate Land Resort was renamed Vyond Land Resort on May 6, 2018, Angry Birds World and We Bare Bears dark ride opened on May 15, 2018, Vyond Amazone Waterpark opened on July 4, 2018, Fast and Furious: Supercharged opens on April 23, 2018, DreamWorks Theater, Caillou and Dora ride, and Madagascar Crate Adventure added. Lands Hello Kitty's Fashion Avenue (2003-present) * Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream (2003) * Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection (2003) * Sanrio Character Boat Ride (2003) * My Melody & Kuromi~ Mymeroad Drive (2003) * Hello Kitty's Musical Swing (2003) * Hello Kitty at Hollywood (2003) * Hello Kitty In OZ (2018) Thomas Land (2008-present) * Jeremy's Flying Academy (2008) * Troublesome Trucks roller coaster (2008) * Terence's Driving School (2008) * Diesel's Locomotion Mayhem (2008) * Bertie Bus (2008) * Lady's Carousel (2008) * Sodor's Classic Cars (2008) * Harold's Heli-Tours (2008) * Cranky's Drop Tower (2008) * Emily's Indoor Play Area (2008) * Spencer's Outdoor play area (2008) * Windmill Ride (2008) * Rockin' Bulstrode (2008) * Colin Crane Drop Ride (2008) * Thomas, Rosie and Percy engine tours (2009) * Blue Mountain Engines (2011) * Winston's Whistle Stop Tour (2013) * Day Out With Thomas (2013) * Captain’s Sea Adventure (2015) * Flynn's Fire Rescue (2015) * Toby’s Tram Express (2015) * Thomas & Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers (2016) * James and the Red Balloon (2017) Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005 - 2017) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Caillou River Rapids (2010) Eric Square (2007-present) * Eric Vision 4D (2007) WWE Wrestlemania Island (July 1, 2000-present) * WWE''' Road Trip (2000) * Wrestlemania SmackDown (2000) * Pile Driver (2000) * WWE Vs. TNA: The Ride! (2000) * WWE Raw at Vyond Land (2000) The Lost Continent (January 10, 1999-present) * The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show (1999) * Poseidon's Fury (1999) * The Mystic Fountain (1999) * Zodiac (2001) * Vortex (2001) * Colossus (2003) * Quantum (2003) * Rush (2005) * Samurai (2004) Dora Land (2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011-2017) * Dora the Explorer Live!: Search for the City of Lost Toys (2018) * La Adventura de Azul (2008) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010) * Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom (2015) Skull Island *''Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2016)'' *King Kong 360 3D (2016) Legends of the Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1994) * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2015) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2015) * Ollivander’s Wand Fitting Experience (2015) * Triwizard Spirit Rally (2015) * Fantaic Beasts and Where To Find Them (2018) * Harry Potter And The Forbidden Forest (2018) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Boo's Spooktacular Show (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Coaster (2018) Planet Snoopy (2013-present) * Character Carousel (2013) * Snoopy's Space Race (2013) * GR8 SK8 (2013) * Woodstock's Airmail (2013) * Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie (2013) * PEANUTS 500 (2013) * Charlie Brown's '''Sluggers (2013) * Flying Ace Aerial Chase (2013) * Kite Eating Tree (2013) * Linus' Beetle Bugs (2013) * Linus' Launcher (2013) * PEANUTS Off-Road Rally * Race For Your Life Charlie Brown (2013) * Sally's Sea Plane (2013) * Snoopy vs. Red Baron (2013) * Snoopy's Junction (2013) * Snoopy's Space Buggies (2013) * Surf Dog (2013) * The Great Pumpkin Coaster (2013) * Woodstock Express (2013) * Woodstock Gliders (2013) * Woodstock Whirlybirds (2013) * Pig Pen's Mud Buggies (2013) * Beagle Scout Acres (2013) * Camp Bus (2013) * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers (2013) * Sally's Love Buggies (2013) * Snoopy's Rocket Express (2013) * Sally's Swing Set (2013) * Snoopy's Revolution (2013) * Peanuts Trailblazer (2013) * Snoopy's Splash Dance (2013) * Snoopy's Cloud Climbers (2013) New York (1996-present) * Gremlins Invasion (1996-2011) * Ben 10: Ultimate Mission (2013) (Gift Shop: Ben 10 - Universe 2013) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) (Gift shop: ''Shaiken's Souvenirs 1996- 2015) * Disaster! Studios (2008-2015) * ''Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) (Gift shop: Time Travelers Depot 1996-2012) * The Simpsons Ride (2013) (Gift Shop: Kwik-E-Mart 2013) * Jaws: The Ride (1996-2017) (Gift Shop: Jaws Gift Stall 1996-2017) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) (Gift Shop Hanna-Barbera's Store 1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast (2005-2014) (Gift Shop:Nick Stuff 2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) (Gift shop: Minions Pop Shop 2015) * New York Theater (1996 - 2016) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Nicktoons Live (2005 - 2016) ** Macy's Parade Rocks! (1998) ** The Blues Brothers Show (1996) ** Spider Man Rocks (May 2003-2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) ** Elf: The Musical (2017) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) ** Trolls Live (2017) ** The Furchester Hotel Live (December 6, 2017) ** Family Feud Live! (June 21, 2018) ** Snoopy the Musical (June 21, 2018) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (June 21, 2018) ** Annie: The Musical (June 21, 2018) * Kongfrontation (1996-2007) (Gift Shop: Safari Outfitters Ltd. 1996-2008) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) (Gift shop: Sahara Traders 2009) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * Men In Black Alien Attack (2000-2015) (Gift shop: MIB Gear * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016)(Gift shop:Amazing World of Gumball: The Store 2016) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) (Gift shop: Finn & Jake’s - Everything Burrito 2011) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Kang and Kodos Twirl and Hurl (2013) * * Twister...Ride It Out (1998-2015) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) (Gift shop: The Tonight Shop 2017) * Times Square Mini (1998-2016 Closed January 11, 2016 to make way for a We Bare Bears Dark Ride) * We Bare Bears: Night Ops (June 3, 2018) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (1999) * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Based on the show/1999-2016) * Garfield's Nightmare (2017) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2001-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Macy's Balloon World (2003) * Macy's Parade Studio (2003) * The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Experience (2003) * DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! (2007) * The Blacklist: Crime Roller (2007) * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg (2011) * SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D (2011) (Gift shop: SpongeBob StorePants) * SpongeBob's Splash Bash (2011) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) * Transformers: The Ride (2013) (Gift shop: Energon Recharging Station 2013) * Super Silly Fun Land (2015) ** Silly Swirly (2015) ** Freeze Ray Sliders (2015) * Night of the Museum: The Ride (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2016) * Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure (2016) * Clarence 9D (2016) * Mighty Magiswords Adventure (2016) * 24: Underground Escape (2017) * Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (December 31, 2017) * NBC Television Studio Center (2018) * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York (2018) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory''' '- A dark ride based on the 2005 film Opening Date: July 15, 2018 * Ride the Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (December 25, 2018) Robloxia (July 14, 2018-Present) * The ROBLOX 500 (2018) * The Guest Coaster (2018) * Survive the Disasters Flood (2018) * ROBLOX 4D (2018) * The Wild Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Railroad (2018) * High in the Sky Buckets (2018) * Builderman's Castle Mansion (2018) * The Robloxia Story With Builderman (2018) * The Robloxia Arcade (2018) * The Jailbreak Experience (2018) * The Wild Robloxian (2018) * Roblox: Blox Falls (2018) * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill (2018) * Roblox: The Ride (2018) * Roblox Slugger Swings (2018) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018) * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Dinosaur Chaos (2018) * Jurassic World Discovery Center (2018) ** Cavern Explorer (2018) ** Parachute Capers (2018) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (2018) Legoland (October 15,2011) * The Dragon (2011) * The Royal Joust (2011) * Merlin's Challenge (2011) * The Forestmen's Hideout (2011) * Beetle Bounce (2011) * Coastersaurus (2011) * Lost Kingdom Adventure (2011) * Pharaoh's Revenge (2011) * Safari Trek (2011) * Ford Driving School (2011) * Flying School (2011) * Boating School (2011) * Rescue Academy (2011) * AQUAZONE Wave Racers * The Great Lego Race (2011) * Technicycle (2011) * The Battle For Brickbeard's Bounty (2011) * X-Treme Racers (2011) * Lego Canoe (2011) * Vikings River Splash (2011) * Caterpillar (2011) * Dive to Atlantis (2011) * Falck Fire Brigade (2011) * Jungle Racers (2011) * Polar X-plorer (2013) * Mia’s Riding Adventure (2015)'' * Heartlake Stepping Tones Fountain'' (2015)'' * Lego Friends to the Rescue (2015) * The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure (2016) * Lego Ninjago The Ride (2017) Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds World (2018-present) * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Blast Bomb (2018) * Red Alert (2018) * Bouncing Blues (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Big Tree (2018) * Escape From Rio (2018) * Arcade (2018) * Trampoline Universe (2018) Former Areas Wild Wild West (1990 - 2001) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1990 - 2001) * The Runaway Train (1990 - 2001) * Dynamite Drop (1990 - 2001) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * Conan the Barbarian Live (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014) * Animal Actors Stage (1987-2001) * Animal Planet Livel Stage (2001-2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1989) * Star Trek Adventure (1991 - 1994) * An American Tail Live (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 1997) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1999-2014) (Gift shop: Cyber Image 1999-2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1994 - 2014) * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1990 - 1996) * Ghostbusters Spooktacular Show (1997 - 2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * The Swamp Thing Sets (1990 - 1994) * A Day in the Park with Barney (1995-2014) * Streetbusters (1991-January 1, 2003) * Extreme Ghostbusters: The Great Fright Way (April 1, 2003-2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) (Gift Shop:Nickelodeon Kiosk 2001-2014) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) (Gift Shop: Nickelodeon Kiosk 2001-2014) Parades Daytime Parades * Go!Animate Celebration Parade (1992 - 1996) * Go!Animate's Remember the Magic Parade (1996 - 2001) * Go!Animate Stars on Parade (2002 - 2007) * Go!Animate's Wonderful 20th Birthday Parade (2007 - 2011) * Go!Animate's Flights of Fantasy Parade (2012 - 2017) * Eric's Party Express Parade (2017) Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan